Foreign Exchange
by WillScarlet
Summary: Another student transfers to Mahora Academy. Specifically, homeroom 3-A. Get ready to read a french boy's tales of what may be either heaven or hell for him. Supposedly updates weekly.
1. Welcome to Mahou

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima and it's assorted characters. Don't sue.

* * *

For once, the classroom was quiet while people were still in it before class started. This for a normal high school would have been amazing. For homeroom 3-A? Nigh impossible. However, there was one thing that took the laws of physics and twisted them enough so that the homeroom was quiet. Mr. Nitta has greeted them instead of their normal ten-year-old teacher, informing them that Negi had to pick up several documents before reaching class, that he was going to be watching them in Negi's stead, and that there were all to wait quietly until he arrived. Only until Negi had finally arrived, panting slightly from the effort used to dash as quickly as possible to his classroom, did they begin to talk and gossip as they normally would, ignoring Mr. Nitta's furious murmurings on how lax Negi was in discipline. Putting the papers down on his desk, Negi began to speak.

"Girls, settle down please!" He shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth. No one listened. "Settle down please!" Ditto. This process would have continued for several more minutes had not an interruption came as a thud on the door. The class went silent, and Negi took advantage of this to finally get out what he was trying to say. "We'll be having a new male student for a while, as all the boys homerooms have been filled." He announced, causing some eyebrows to raise. While it was generally well known among those knowledgeable about magic in the class that new students were often put in Negi's homeroom if there were any hints of magic on them, the fact it was a boy was uncommon. The next part, however, wasn't. "And also, due to-"

"lack of room in the boy's dormitories, he shall be staying in one of the girls rooms until the Boy's Dorms are expanded." the class finished for him, having heard that excuse many times before. It seemed there was almost always at least ONE boy in the girl's dorms, due to the massive amount of boys who apply to the Mahou Academy, well know for it's attractive girls, and thus fill the dorms.

"How come it's always in 3-A dorms?" Fumika asked.

"Yeah, they should just stop taking in boys!" her twin Fuka shouted, causing many other girls to nod their heads in agreement. Nodoka's face had turned bright red at the thought of another boy entering the dorms, and Ayaka's eyes lit up at the possibility of another Negi. The talking was again abruptly stopped as another thud hit the door. All eyes turned towards said door and watched as the door knob turned and the door was thudded. A muffled string of curses were said before the person attempted to open the door again. This continued several times until a pause occurred and the door finally opened.

"Crazy Japanese," the entering new male student said as he made his way into the room, brushing his near blonde golden-brown hair out of his eyes. His voice was a bit rough, with a light French accent which became even more obvious as he continued complaining, "with your crazy doors that open outwards..." He walked up to to his new 10-year-old homeroom teacher and handed him a slip. "Yeah, I heard I was supposed to give this to...." He stopped in mid-sentence. His head turned slightly to look at the rest of the quietly gossiping homeroom. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaay, I must be in the wrong homeroom...." he mutters, the fact that he was in an all-girls homeroom finally clicking in. Negi, who had taken the slip anyway, looked down at his paper.

"Dominique Garnier? Foreign Exchange student?" he questioned the boy, who nods. "Good, your in the right place. Welcome to 3-A" He gave a tired grin, for he knew what was coming next. He saw the girls inch forward ever so slightly at that announcement. And then, the world simply exploded.

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you French?"

"How come your not in uniform?"

"Do you like waffles??"

"How old are you?"

"Why can't you use the Guy's dorm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you Gay?"

The poor boy had to face down the barrage of questions one at a time. Yes, I'm from Le Mans, France, I don't have a uniform yet, yes I like waffles, I'm 14 years old, they told me I couldn't, no, are you just asking that cause I'm French? and so on. When the torrent of questions eventually died down, Dom felt exhausted. _If this is the first day, I hope I get sniped on the way to school tomorrow _he thought, thankfully not saying it aloud else a certain long haired gunwoman take him up on that. And naturally, the bell rings as soon as he begins to take a seat.

"Oh joy, oh rapture" he said, "I get to trudge half a mile to the boys classes. Well, _À bientôt (1)_." And with that, he walked into the door. Grabbing a slightly bleeding nose, he grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and ran into the door. Then he tried again. And again. Finally, one of the girls managed to stop laughing long enough to open the door for him to go through. Muttering curses, Dom walked out the door, and the Negi heard his footsteps echo through the hall before a **thud** indicated he had reached the end door and would eventually get out. Eventually. Just give it a day or so.

Negi turned around in order to resume teaching, only to find the class gossiping again. His sigh was heard throughout the building...

* * *

_And in another place, at the same time_

Clyde was angry. The boy had somehow managed to get all the way to Japan without him knowing, which was very bad for his plans. His cape swished in the wind as he paced around the room, thinking. _How to get to Japan?_ he wondered, making soft clucking noises every step. Suddenly, a knock on the door annnouced the arrivial of one of his servants. "Come in," he barked. The door opened slightly and a young boy poked his head through.

"Master Clyde?" he asked hesitantly, slipping into the room, "Your 5 o'clock appointment has arrived. Should I let him in?" Clyde nods angerily, gesturing for the boy to leave. As his visitor walked in, Clyde sat down behind his desk. _I suppose Dom will have to wait..._

* * *

_Back at Mahou..._

Dominique gulped. _Well, this is it. The girls Dormitory_._ Where I'll be living for the next couple of weeks until the boys dorms are fixed. Where brave men have gone, lived, been raped, exploded (when did I read THAT happening to someone?), set on fire, duck taped to a tree, and more. Je pense que je pourrais mourir _(2)_.. _He pushed open the door.... only to find a party.

"Wait, what?" He pushed through the crowd of teenage girls, fortunately to busy partying to notice him, and found his 10-year-old homeroom teacher. "Erm, what exactly is going on here?" he questinoed, looking around at the mild form of chaos around him. Negi smiles at him.

"The girls have made it a sort of tradition that all new dormers are celebrated with a party." he said, gesturing at the room around him, " so here's your party. They're quite a lot of fun really. The only problem is they have the habit of taking up most of the afternoon to set up..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Now, here's your roommate assignment. Don't loose it, or you may end up entering the wrong room. Our last transfer student was found nailed to a wall after walking in on one of the girls changing." Dom slipped the paper in his pocket and thanked Negi. _Now then, I suppose I should get an idea of who I'm going to be living with these next couple of weeks..._

_

* * *

_French Translations:

(1) See you soon

(2) I think I might die...

* * *

Well, there you go. First chapter uploaded and somewhat short. I'm going to attempt to update around once a week with short 1200-1700 word chapters. Read and most definately review please!


	2. French People are weird

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I DO own Dom. Don't sue.

Chapter 2: French people are _weird_...

* * *

"HIYA!"

"JESUS PEPE CHRIST!" Dominique shouted, freaked out by the sudden, near-shouting voice behind him. Konoka leaned over his shoulder and smiled.

"Welcome to the dorm!" she sang out, sweeping her hand as if displaying some giant piece of art instead of the dorm common room. Dom visibly relaxed. _Okay, I'm not dead yet. I thinks that's good.... _He managed to etch out a grin.

"I'm glad to be here, " he replied mostly truthfully. While there was the possibility of innumerable tortures in the dorms, it was better then his life in France. After talking to her a bit, Dom headed towards the snack bar. Grabbing a cup of punch, he leans back against a wall and sips it slowly. "They're just like normal teen girls," he mumbled, watching the party, "except that one has a sniper rifle strapped to her back... WTF?" He pulled out the strip of paper Negi had given him earlier and read it out loud. "Hmmm, Dorm 7 with-" he squints at the paper, "How does that kid write so small? Zazie Rainyday (what a weird name), Mana Tatsumiya (isn't Mana from a card game?), and Ku Fei with a funny mark over the e." He stuffed the paper back into his pocket and tossed the empty punch cup into the trash. "Now to-"

"HELLO DOM!" Fuka and Fumika said as they jumped out from behind plant

"GAH!" Dom once again shouted, stumbling backwards. "Why does this keep happening to me?" They both giggled before Fuka asked what he was doing. "Erm, looking for my new roommates?"

"Search no more!" they chorused, grabbing his hand and causing him to flinch, "We'll lead the way!" The poor boy managed to squeak out a "Qui?" before being dragged by both twins to the nearest girl. Which happened to be Nodoka. Who promptly blushed and ran away after Dom was introduced to her. Dom scratched behind his head and said

"Well, that could have gone better." He uttered, sweat dropping at the girls reaction. Fuka shook her head.

"She's always like that around guys" she said, with Fumika nodding her head in agreement. "Except around Negi." Fumika giggled. "She has a major crush on him. They once went to Magic Land together," she said, gesturing at the boy teacher with one hand.

_Isn't a 14-year-old and a 10-year-old going out illegal? _Dom wondered before asking

"Wouldn't it help a bit if you knew who my roommates were?" The twins look apprehensive.

"True. Who are you rooming with?" They chorused. Dom chuckles and pulls out the slip that Negi had given him. One of the twins (they had moved around quite a bit while talking and Dom was now thoroughly confused which one was which) grabbed the paper and read it aloud. "Hmmm, Zazie and Ku Fei. Where would they be, Fumika?" The other pink-haired girl pointed to where Zazie was standing near a window. She was looking at a bird that was perched on her finger, almost as if she was communicating with it. Fuka grabbed Dom's other arm and began pulling him the other way. "Come on. Zazie never talks and I see Ku Fei over there with Nagase" she commanded, fighting against him as he made his way towards the silent girl.

"Hey, chill for a sek," he muttered, shaking loose of her. "I wanna ask Madam Rainyday something." He stuck his hand in his pocket and walked over, all while staring at the bit of make-up he could see on her face. Apparently hearing his footsteps, Zazie turned her head to look at the new student. A staring contest began between the two before Dom pulled out a small tube. Bending it quickly in his hand till is made a cracking sound and began to glow, he tossed it toward the girl who grabbed it in mid-air. Another one quickly followed, and Zazie held each of the glowsticks in a hand. Dom grinned as she raised one hand slightly and tossed the stick up in the air. The other soon followed, and in a couple of moments she was juggling the spinning tubes of light with ease. The twins oooo-ed and ahhhh-ed in amazement as Dom cracked another glowstick and tossed at Zazie, who caught it and threw it into the juggling circle. By now, a small but appreciative circle had formed around them as the young Frenchman threw another glowstick into the juggle.

"Ah, an _interprète de lumière._" he murmurs, before calling out "Hey! Someone hit the lights." Apparently, someone listened to him as within a a second the common room was plunged into 5 o'clock darkness. This was when the performance REALLY started. Though it was nearly impossible to tell what was really happening in the juggling with the light, it was quite obvious in the dark. The crowd grew even larger as glowsticks turned into orbs of green and purple light dancing through the air in a 3-dimensional figure 8 pattern.

"_Vous êtes bon! _(1)_,_" Dom said, clapping appreciatively as the the silent acrobat collected the glowsticks and handed them back to him, a faint smile appearing on her lips as the lights were turned back on. The rest of the group joined in with the applause and Zazie gave a slight bow before returning to the window and bird. Some girls went back to were they were earlier, while others stayed in the general circle area. All had the same question on their minds, specifically, how the hell have we never seen her do that before?

"YOU THERE!" Ayaka yelled from right behind Dominique, scaring him so bad that he dropped the glowsticks he was holding. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ZAZIE COULD DO THAT!?!"

"I'm wondering myself," A dark-haired gunswoman ((Gunsman? Gunswoman? Which is it?)) added, "I'm been rooming with her for a while and I didn't know she could do that." Dom perked up at this.

"So you must be...."

"Mana Tatsumiya" she replied, giving a slight bow, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasantries later, explanation NAO!" the class rep interrupted, still pointing at Dom, who finally managed to get all the glowsticks back into his pocket, which now was glowing considerably.

"Her face," He replied, standing back up and smiling slightly.

"Her face." Ayaka repeated.

"All right fine, specifically: her make-up." all the girls turned and stared at the acrobat in question, trying to discern any information from just looking at her make-up. After failing utterly, they turned and face Dom again, who by now was chuckling to himself.

"So you looked at her make-up, assumed she was a clown or something and started throwing things at her?" Ayaka asked, now getting thoroughly annoyed with the new student.

"Close, but no banana. The make-up is what some ravers wear back home. Combined with the clown outfit," he continued, " I assumed she could juggle. Juggler + Raver = _interprète de lumière_, a glowsticker." He looked around, "Speaking of bananas, I'm hungry." he said, before trundling off to the snack bar to grab some more food, and maybe another cup of punch. The other's just sort of stare at him.

"France is a weird place isn't it," Fuka said to her sister, who nodded.

"That it is Fuka, that it is..."

* * *

_Meanwhile...._

"AH HAH!! I COULD BUY AN AIRPLANE TICKET!" Clyde shouted triumphantly, pounding his fist on the desk. The servants waiting outside his room just sighed. _There he goes again..._

* * *

_Back at Mahora..._

"Shoot, I forgot something didn't I?" Dom mumbled to himself, hitting his forehead with his hand. "Now what was it..." He started wracking his brain, trying to figure out just what it was he was missing. "Buy bananas? Nooooo. Destroy ninjas? Noooo. Meet dormmates? Nooo-wait, yes!" The boy looked around, searching through the thinning crowd for the only room mate he hadn't met yet, Ku Fei.

"Dang. Ah well, we're gonna share the same room for a while. It's not like I'll never see her." Slipping through the crowd, Dom made his way down the hallway and stopped outside his dorm door. Grabbing the handle, he turned it, and using his newfound knowledge that Japanese doors open INWARDS, pushed foreword. Only to find that the door wouldn't open. _Dammit. They locked it._ He knocked on the door, since if it was unlocked when he put his stuff in earlier, they must have gone in and locked it. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He was just about to knock again when:

"WHO'S THERE!" Ku Fei shouted as she kicked the door _outward_, knocking poor Dom down in the process. "Eh?" She looked down at the crumpled Frenchman. "Oops..."

* * *

French Translations

1: You're good

* * *

Author's Notes

Meh, another chapter. It's always annoyed me how little time Zazie get's in the manga. She say's a grand total of 8 words, and in the class photos that Ken draws sometimes, she's always waaaaaaaay in the background. So once again, read and most definately review!

...

No, seriously. Review. NAO.


	3. Saturdays do Stange things P1

I've been busy as crap this week, so I'm posting this chapter in 2 parts. Eventually, I'll combine the two into one chapter.

* * *

Saturdays have strange effects PART 1

_Eh?_ Dom wondered as he slowly fluttered into consciousness. _It's all dark. 'Course, it might help if I open my eyes. But then again, do I really want to? _Taking a few moments to ponder this question, Dom finally decided that _oh what the heck,it's not like I'll be attack by ninjas or something..._ He opened his eyes...and was not attacked by ninjas. … Wait, what? What a fricken' rip off! Look, whenever someone says that something won't happen, it does happen! It's like...a law or something. Yeah, Murphy's Law. "Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong 20 seconds after the main protagonist said it wouldn't go wrong." Gawd, this story sucks. No appreciation for common cliches. (Authors Note: Can we please get back on track here, Mr. Narrator?)) Fine, fine. As long as I get a pay raise. ((Whatever.))

_Getting back to the story now..._

Now then, we've already established that he was not attacked by ninjas. Well, not immediately at least. However, he _was_ in a girls dorm room. As college students will know, that in itself is guaranteed something happeningness. The point is, Dom saw Mana walking through the dorm room from the couch he had fallen asleep on wearing just a towel around her waist. Please imagine the awkwardness of this moment. I can wait.

…

"_Notre pitié de dames!_" Dom exclaimed, closing his eyes tightly again.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Good Morning." Mana said, pretty much ignoring the fact that she had inadvertently flashed him. This, however, was not lost on Dom. _Wait, no being punched? But the internet said....Either I've been lied too or I'm not being registered as male -_-._

"Erm, good morning? Mind pulling towel up a bit?" He replied.

"Hmmm? I suppose I should."

"Thank you..." Dom opened his eyes and got off the couch, rubbing his back. _Couch beds are not good for lumbar support._ He thought, before stretching back and yawning. _Par les dieux, when did I get to sleep? Clearly much too late. Ugh, and I remember why..._

_Last night (Flashbacks FTW)...._

"Ugh" Dom grunted as he got off the couch. "Man, that door hurt." he checked his watch. _Damn. I've been out for 3 hours. Whoever opened it must be as strong as a bloody ox._ "Ah, fortunately I planned for this."

"How do you plan for being knocked out-aru?" Ku Fei asked from directly behind him.

"Christ!" Dom Jumped at her voice, turning around and seeing that it was only an unfamiliar girl. "You scared the crap out of me..."

"Sorry-aru." Ku replied

"Meh, well let bygones be shot in the head." he said, stretching back. "And on the subject of how I planned for that, I used the internet!"

"The internet told you you would be knocked out?" Mana said as she walked into the main area of the dorm room.

"Yes! Well, not specifically." he admitted, "I found reports from other guys who where in this class. Using that information, I made a plan that got left in my pocket and went through the wash. So I made a NEW plan! One that did not go through the wash! Which I happen to have on me." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ragged piece of paper with various maps and writings on it. He passed it to Ku Fei, who stared at in in total incomprehension. She then passed it to Mana who glanced at it before crumpling it up and throwing it into the trash. Dom freaked.

"That...was...my...plan...." he mumbled disjointedly, staring at the trash can. "The one I made from all the reports from guys who were in 3-A homeroom!"

"You mean 3-aru?"

"Yes! Wait, 3? I read around 20..."

"She's right. Excluding you and Kotaro (who isn't even technically in school) there's only been 3 other guys. You've been lied to."

"The internet has lied to me." Dom's mind shattered. He fell back onto the couch and huddled there. "I'm gonna need some time to think about this..." he muttered, shooing the girls away. _This may take a while._

_Back to the present.._

Dom shuddered. _I'll never be the same again after that. God knows how many years of therapy it will take. And THAT explains why I wasn't punched... _He stretched and yawned again. "What to do today..." he wondered aloud, scratching behind his head.

"Get dressed maybe?" Mana called from the door

"That could be a start." Dom mused, looking down at his raggedy sleepwear. After a shooing a just entering and now confused Ku Fei out of the area, Dom quickly switched into some normal clothes. Thankfully. It was a Saturday, so his lack of school uniform didn't matter. He surveyed himself in the mirror. "Lookin good..." he muttered to himself. He was wearing black T-shirt with "_fractured_reality_" on it in small white letters in the front, with a black pair of zip-off cargo pants to match. "But now what?"

* * *

Next part coming ASAP.


	4. Saturday's do Strange things PART DEUX

Part 2 of what should have been one chapter. Maybe I'll consolidate them later.

* * *

_40 Minutes later (Hey, it takes a while for French people to get ready full)_

Japanese doors hate Dominique Garnier. By now, it's a well-known fact to him. It was a beautiful Saturday morning for him, and yet the Girl's 3A dorm door was refusing to let him out. Dom grunted as he tried to push open the door.

"I could have sworn it was a push door last night," he grumbled, eventually pulling the door open and stepping into the blinding sun light. He had a plan for today. A new plan. One that was _not based off the internet._ This was a major step on his road to recovery. Essentially, his plan was two-fold. A: information gathering of the Mahora Campus, B: Figure out where Zazie went because that juggling thing yesterday was reeeeealy cool, and C: Stop running into doors. As this was a two fold plan and not a three fold one, option C would be ignored. Taking no more then three steps, Dom got his first taste of what a Saturday at Mahora was like.

"100 punches-aru!" Ku Fei's voice echoed from the greens.

"Yes, Master Fei!" Negi's voice echoed in reply. Dom shrugs as he walked by.

"Well, this IS Japan." he said to himself, watching the boy teacher power out 100 punches before continuing on, "Martial Arts should be expected." Then a green-haired girl going waaay to fast to be possible flied by. With a jet pack. And chased by several people in lab coats in miniature mechas._ I did NOT see that coming. _Grabbing onto one of the mechs that was bringing up the rear, Dom hoists himself up and next to the pilot, who happened to be one Chao Lingshen.

"Joining the chase, new student-ne?" Chao asked, not looking up from the controls of the mech as Dom slides into the open cockpit. Heh-heh. Co- ((DON'T SAY IT.)) Sorry.

"I will if I knew what we were chasing Miss....."

"Lingsen. Chao Lingsen-ne."

"Pleased to be making your acquaintance, Miss Lingsen. Name's Dominique Garnier, Dom for short obviously." He peers ahead at the jetting figure. "Now, who are we chasing with a jetpack?"

"Chachamaru-ne. She got water in her head during examination and short circuited." Dom did a double-take.

"She....short ciruited?"

"Hai."

"What is she, some sorta robot? He asked, before scoffing at the idea. "Nah, that's redicu-"

"Yup-ne." Chao said, grinning at the scene of Dom almost falling out of the mech.

"And lemme guess: She has all sorts of crazy gadgets and weapons that could probably destroy the school with and is under the control of an immortal 10-year-old?"

"Yup-ne." This time, the french boy DID fall out of the mech. "See you later!" Chao called back, grinning before returning to the controls and putting in some extra power to keep up with the rest of the Science club as he stood up and rubbed his abused tail-end.

* * *

"All right, so there's a crazy robot on campus. I can deal with that." Dom mused as he strolled around campus. "And apparently an immortal 10-year-old." That causes him to shake his head in exasperation. With his earlier plan being proven horribly wrong, Dom had vowed to himself to roll with whatever the campus threw at him. But that was going a bit too much. _If up until now is anything, that girl in the mech's probably a vampire or something._ Not looking where he was going, Dom turned a corner and ran into someone, knocking the person to the ground.

"Yo! Watch where you're going, moron!" the downed Kotaro yelled, getting up and dusting himself off. Dom shrugged.

"Sorry. Wasn't looking." Dom replied. _Wait a minute...Didn't Mana say there was another boy on campus._ He squinted at the boy before saying "Are you Kotaro?" The wolf boy grinned.

"Yup, best fighter on campus!" he boasted, punching the other boy in the arm. "If you know who I am, you must be in Negi's class righ?" Dom nodded, rubbing his bruised arm. Kotaro's grin grew wider. "You must be the French raver kid then. The onion-boy (Negi) was talking about you. Nice job getting that creepy girl to talk."

"You mean Zazie?" Dom questioned, arching his eyebrows in surprise. No one else had called her creepy. Kotaro nodded.

"I've never seen her do anything, let alone juggle. She's like, part of the scenery." Dom shrugged before, noticing Kotaro's dog ears. He pointed at them, asking "Why do you have dog ears?" Kotaro was about to respond when

"Because he's a little puppy!" Chizuru said as she hugged him from behind, tucking his head between her ample...tracts of land. She turned him around to look down at his face, before shaking her head.

"You never did take your bath last night did you?" she asked, despite his vehement protests. Unfortunately, being in "Marshmallow Hell" muffled anything he was saying which caused Chizuru to take his silence as an afirmination. "Come on, to the bath." she said, dragging him off to the dorms. Dom watched as Kotaro feebley clutched at a light pole before being forced around a turn and out of sight. Dom shook his head. _Man, I can't tell if I should hate him or feel sorry for him to be bathed by HER._

* * *

"ARGH THIS PLACE IS TOO BIG!" Dom moaned as he looked around at his surroundings, completely lost. It was already past 1 o'clock, which meant he was hungry. More specifically, thanks to an INCREDIBLY fast metabolism, he was starving. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a purple haired girl carrying books by some steps. "YOU THERE!" He shouted, turning to point at the girl who audibly eeped and stumbled.

"Crap."

He dashed foreward as the girl tumbled over the staircase edge. He grabbed a hold of the railing and was prepared to jump down after her until he saw a certain child teacher sprinting foreward at inhumanly fast speed and catching her before she hit ground. Letting go, Dom slid down at the wall and siged in relief. _Wow, second day here and I almost killed a girl. Sweet. Ah, but I should probably check to see if she's okay._ About to do so, his eyes connected with a cafe 20 feet away. _Meh, Negi's a teacher._

* * *

_Some hours later...._

Dom pulled out a piece of paper acting as a To-Do list. "All right, my tasks were to gather information and find Zazie. I didn't really succeed at either today." he reviewed before looking up in thought for a moment. "Wasn't there a third thing?" he asked himself, not looking where he was going. So naturally....

**THUNK.**

"Owwww..... Fricken' door."

* * *

_Somewhere else...._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FLIGHT'S DELAYED!?!?!"

* * *

There we go, Part 2 of Chapter 3. Actually, This is pretty close to a chapter in it's own right but I still ilke to think of it as part of chapter three. As always, Read and Review.

...

Seriously, review. NAO.


End file.
